Remembrance's Vestige
by Pyrite Wings
Summary: The marks of the past never truly fade. Scars of old and new remain through time. None know this truth better than the oldest nation in existence.


Hi hi! I'm back! After a long writer's block, many heartaches, and waaaay too much caffeine, I've returned for your entertainment! I've gotten good reviews on my take of Hetalia so let's try it again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the obvious OC characters, there's two. If I owned Hetalia, there'd be more Asian history, aru!

* * *

In a dark, empty throne room, sits a lone seat. It's large and grand, with a high back and a wide base to make it seem even more imposing. The throne was a deep gold, with velvety red cushions to make its user as comfortable as possible. The arms of the chair were wide enough to fit two grown men's arms on one side with room to spare. It was a chair fit for the ruler of the world.

Slowly, a crack of golden light shines on the chair, growing wider as if it wanted to engulf the entire room in its soft glow. When the light had consumed only the grand chair, a shadow silently blocked most of it; its owner leaned on the door frame as they watched the chair.

After mere minutes, the being began to move into the room, its steps slow and deliberate, calm before the storm. Walking across the tattered carpet path to the chair, the figure never faltered, even as it passed a deep scratch in the wooden floor, a dark, heavy burn mark or the numerous bullet holes that riddled the walls and floor.

As the figure neared the throne, it slowed, one shy hand slowly peeking out from its shelter in the longer than normal sleeve. With the gentleness that one expects a mother to have with her child, slightly calloused fingers skimmed over the dulled gold surface.

"For nearly 9,000 years, I have lived…" The figure started, as they sank into the throne. The mysterious person relaxed into the chair like they had done so for years. "Many of those years were spent in chaos, war and bloodshed. Death is not an uncommon thing to my old eyes, nor is pain to my flesh…" A bitter chuckle bubbled from chapped lips, causing the skin to split and tear, making blood slip from the pale red flesh.

"But with the hardships, also came much happiness…" Golden eyes flicked towards the large gash in the floor, staring at it with such a fondness. "My dearest Japan… You were the first of your siblings but always the quietest. You barely spoke, even to me… What were you thinking, my little blossom, that made you turn so harshly from your father dearest's side? Was it freedom you wanted? Craved even?"

Another bitter laugh, one that chilled to the bone and made you think of nothing but sorrow and despair. "My dear child, so sweet and precious, in this world, there is no freedom. You will always owe someone something. That is why you merely make them owe more to you. Give and give and give until they can take no longer. Then demand it all back and watch them flounder…"

Eyes traveled to the burn mark and a quiet chuckle made the figure's shoulders shake. "England… You were not my first love, but you were the most magical, literally… You gifted me with my beloved Hong Kong… I remember the day I showed him to you, my mage, you looked so happy…" The smile that graced the chapped bleeding lips slowly morphed into a snarl, one that twisted a normally beautiful face into the face of a demon. "But you poison my people, slaughter them, and made them your slaves. No amount of love could cover that, but you thought that just because you 'loved' me, that I would sweep your horrifying deeds under a rug. How wrong were you, I will not stand for anything of the sort. Not anymore." The snarl relaxed into a bitter grin as the being recalled more memories.

"But you drugged me as well, didn't you? Used a vile chemical to keep me in your thrall. It nearly worked too, especially when your little friends, France and America joined your conquest of my land. But my dear, dear Hong Kong is what grounded me. You even tried to take him from me as well. Shame you can't charm humans as well as you can creatures…"

Once again, eyes drifted, this time to all the bullet holes. "Ah, Russia… How you easily warmed my heart. You were the latest love; I have not taken another after you… I wonder if that makes you happy, knowing that I have lost the ability to love after you..?" A snort, muffled in a long sleeve, echoed through the room. "You were the roughest of my lovers, the most domineering, but also the most kind, in a twisted way. It was really quite cute, you and I together. I can remember the snowy walks on your land and summer picnics on mine. You even took Hong Kong as your own son, even when he was born to another man."

"But I suppose love can't win a war, eh, my dear snowflake? No, of course not, not to you at least. You and I also fought often. I remember the drunken arguments, the beatings, and the near constant fear for Hong Kong. Mongolia as well, he was under my care at the time. You were still bitter about the early Mongolian invasions." The figure sighed and shook his head. "Your temper was a fiery as the sun itself. I often had to shield my children from it… What made you so angry, I wonder..?" The figure's eyes slid close, hiding the pain and sadness behind pale skin and dark lashes.

The pitter patter of feet and giggling made the figure open his eyes to see his remaining family standing in the doorway, peering at him. He smiled, despite the lingering despair, and motioned them over. A small girl ran over, nearly tripping over her long dress. Her hair was coming out of the ox horn buns, which the figure fixed quickly.

"Baba! Baba! Guess what me and Taiwan-jeje did today? She showed me how to play the erhu and guzheng! She even said that I'm really good at it!" The girl climbed up into the giant throne and curled into her "father's" lap. As the figure laughed, the others walked over, smiling.

"Xiao Feng Huang has been hyper all day, Aba. I'm sorry we ruined your private time." His eldest daughter giggled as she too sat on the chair, perfectly balanced on the arm. The figure kissed both their foreheads and smiled at the rest of his family. Hong Kong wasted no time walking over and gifting his father a rare smile. Mongolia and Thailand looked at each other before they too moved towards their family.

"China-sama, Spa- Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" A human stood in the doorway, bowing. China merely chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright aru. What is it you wanted to tell me aru?"

"Oh, um… Right! Spain-san and Canada-san are here." Right as he said that, China's two friends entered the throne room. Canada smiled at the human as he bowed and scurried off, still embarrassed for interrupting the nations.

"Plum, why's it so dark in here? Here, I can fix it!" Spain muttered, looking around the room. Snapping his fingers, everyone watched as little flames danced around in the air, lighting the lanterns that hung on the walls.

"Carnation… Stop showing off…" A now much bolder Canada muttered, shaking his head as he set down his bear-turned-human Kumajirou and smiled as the white-blond shyly waved at an approaching Feng Huang. The two human pets quickly set about talking in hushed quiet tones, Kumajirou blushing for most of the conversation, making the two countries shake their heads.

A deep brown hawk flew into the room through the only open window and landed on China's throne, holding a letter in its beak. Taking the letter, the eldest Asian nation quickly read it. "North Korea sent this. It says he's going to stop by after the meeting." He breathed out; shocked that one of his eldest would even talk to him.

"North… I haven't seen him since he split with South Korea." Spain muttered, running a gentle finger through his own humanized bull, Clavel, who squirmed and wanted down. Setting the little brunette on the floor, Spain looked at the thinking Asian nation. Little Clavel ran over to his friends and joined the conspiratorial whispering.

"He often wishes he could visit more but with the UN meeting and all, he can't… I'll be sure to carve more time for my son aru." China looked at Hong Kong, who was taking Feng Huang's seat. The harbor curled into his father's side, looking peaceful for once.

"China." Mongolia shuffled a bit, looking at his older brother, locking eye contact. They didn't need words, their bond as brothers was more than enough to get the point across "I'll come pick little Phoenix tomorrow for her horse riding lessons." China nodded, smiling at his brother and son. Mongolia turned to the other nations. "Before the meeting tomorrow, bring your children early. I usually take care of the two youngest." With a nod at China, the old Asian nation was gone, a frantic Thailand following.

"Does he always do that?" Spain asked, making China laugh. Gently moving his children from his lap, he shook his head.

"No, he's much more talkative. I have a feeling though that he really wanted to get home. Will you all be staying the night then, Carnation, Maple aru?"

"If it's alright with you. I'd hate to impose." Canada, the ever considerate one, replied. Kumajirou looked up from where he was looking at his two best friends and whined.

"Please, China-tan!" He begged, using his best puppy dog eyes. China merely laughed and nodded. With as many children as he had, the eyes didn't work on him anymore.

"You four are always welcome here aru. Come, little ones, I'll take you to the bedroom aru. You three can play until you're tired aru." China took Kumajirou's and Clavel's hands while Feng Huang ran ahead and out of the room. China looked at his little spitfire then back at his family, who were slowly showing his friends out of the throne room. Through hardship and pain, he would always have friends and family.

* * *

w/o ANs: 1,547

w/ ANs: 1,939

Okay, wow. Um, this is not my best. This was going to be another snapped!China story, and it kinda still is, but it became more like a continuation of Of Unsound Mind... You did want me to write more, so more I shall!

To clear some things up

No one is sure how old China is but it's estimated to be about 5,000-10,000 years. I just went with 9,000.

Also the burn mark, I see England using his magic to woe China, then accidentally burn the floor, which would be oh so humorous.

And the nicknames are their national flowers/plants. China is the plum blossom, Spain is the red carnation and Canada is the maple leaf.

China didn't speak with his lovely aru for the first part because he was more snapped.

Read and Review, my lovelies!


End file.
